Lucas and Maya/Gallery
Gallery Lucaya_Season_3_Promotional_Photo.jpg GMTexas-Lucaya.jpeg LucayaTexasEdit.jpg Lucas&MayaTexasEdit.png Image-0.png LucayaGMMoney.png Lucaya_GMMRSGTW.png Lucayasemiformal.jpg Maya & Lucas - Rah Rah.png Lucaya_-_GMFirstDate.png 5bd836d6b293c7af69b18b9a484282f3.jpg Lucas_&_Maya_Gazing_at_Each_Other_-_GMNY.gif Lucaya - Girl Meets New Year.jpg Lucaya Couple - GMNY.jpg Maya & Lucas - Girl Meets the New Year.jpg Maya & Lucas - Couples Game Partners.jpg Maya & Lucas - Partners.jpg Lucas' Question - GMNY.jpg Lucas eats his card - GMNY.jpg Maya's Card - GMNY.jpg Maya eats her card.jpg Maya & Lucas - 2x25 GMNY.jpg Lucaya - Girl Meets the New Year.jpg Lucaya_moment_-_GMTNY.jpg Maya & Lucas Rooftop - New Year.jpg GMNY - Maya & Lucas.jpg Maya & Lucas - New Year.jpg GMNY - Lucaya & Charley.jpg Lucas_and_Maya.jpg Maya Lucas.jpg Subway.jpg Mayarileyandlucas.jpg From_Sparklers_To_Sprinklers.JPG Riley, Maya, Tristan and cory.jpg tick tock.jpg food fight.jpgrowan-blanchard-girl-meets-world-gma-01.jpg|PeytonandSabrina GMSA.jpg Incoming.JPG Maya Muffin Missle.jpg Lucas Keeps His Eyes on the Ball.JPG Riley Distracted.JPG Class Party.JPG Sherlock Auggie & Riley's Gang.JPG MayaLucasImage.jpg Surprise_Guest.JPG Riley Describng Smackle.JPG Lucas & Crazy Hat Maya.jpg 553549c9e9fd67a89f7956d51feae334.jpg Secert Secrets.jpg Presentation.jpg In Class With Riley & Cory.jpg Team Lucas & Maya.jpg mages (5)-0.jpg Lucayain1961.jpg 6d02f309c4f5006402d58ac71ca13add.jpg Farkle Does't Say Yay.JPG Tumblr nc89cwWEul1tlk9kvo6 250.gif Up_For_Grabs.jpg Disappointed_Riley.jpg Maya_Falls_For_the_Second_Trojan_Present.jpg Maya_Mad_at_Ranger_Roy.jpg Ranger_Roy's_Revenge.jpg Light & Dark.JPG image.jpg|Lucaya Monsters in the Window.jpg 28c67fcf2776e5389d9486fcff8253be.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg 6a490d290df30f42cef7b6e72821005a.jpg Unmasked.jpg The Farkle Charm.JPG 92f435754622b0e7997a4e8bb99f3be7.jpg Cory Gives Chase.JPG Lucas In The House.JPG Janitorial Jam.jpg Maya Upset.JPG Warming Up.JPG Lucas Finds A Clutterbucket.JPG Historian Hart.JPG Maya Can't Look At Her Mom.JPG Lucas Asks Farkle's Question.JPG Maya Leaps on Lucas.JPG Billy's Side.JPG Farkle Rescue Squad.JPG Maya Wants to Know.JPG Mr. Perfect & Broken.JPG Billy Wants To Go.JPG Flawed Classroom.JPG Tattletale Earns Her Flaw.JPG Flawed Class.JPG Farkle Becomes Awesome.JPG Awesome Idea.JPG Maya's Offer.JPG Done Deal.JPG Clutterbucket Confessional.JPG Evasive Maya.JPG Waiting For Farkle Time.JPG Tardy Farkle.JPG Riley Prances.JPG Lucas Talks About Merlin.JPG Farkle_Makes_A_Save.jpg Lucas_Is_A_Good_Sport,_Maya_Not_So_Much.jpg Anyone_Else_Hear_the_Bell.jpg Class_Over_Early.jpg Lunchtime_Ends.jpg ASky6TQW.jpeg KJEKKprZ 400x400.jpeg Maya Hart-0.jpg Managerial Decision.JPG Losing Pitcher.jpg Hallway Triumph.jpg Greeting Farkle Nation.jpg Soap Opera.JPG Annoyed Maya.JPG Elbow Convincer.JPG Victory Laugh.JPG Minkus In Class.JPG Enter Minkus.JPG Waiting For Topanga.JPG Riley Greets Shakira.JPG Farkle's_'Women'_But_Cory's_'Girls'.JPG Class In Pet Shop.jpg Kids In Pet Shop.jpg Maya Not Expecting Mom.JPG Maya Needs Riley To Be Cool.JPG Missy Boop.JPG Awards_Time.jpg Maya_Wins_Coolness.jpg Staredown.jpg Harmonica.jpg Election_Apathy.jpg The_Rebel_Has_Farkle's_Back.jpg Enter_The_Rebel.jpg Lucas_Has_Doubts.jpg Lucas_Accepts.jpg Sheep_Head_Wants_Free_Stuff.jpg Riley's_Explanation.jpg AV_Cory.jpg The_Bell_Rings.jpg Election_Day.jpg Lucas_Joins_In.jpg Friendship_Hug.jpg Epstein_Award_Announced.jpg Class_Dismissed.jpg Epstein_Award_Winner.jpg Class Campaigning.JPG Addressing Farkle Nation.JPG The_End_Of_The_Revolution.jpg Wallowing_In_Defeat.jpg Britain_Rises_Again.jpg Revolution_Lecture.jpg Learning_About_The_Long_Game.jpg New_Partners.jpg Reviewing_The_Rules.jpg Lucas_Makes_An_Observation.jpg Cory_Asks_A_Question.jpg Matthews_Watching.jpg Waiying_To_Start.jpg Maya-Josh-Auggie.jpg Pulling_For_Josh.jpg Auggie_Picks_Ava.jpg Topanga_Talks.jpg Drawing_Lots.jpg Cory's_Freakout.jpg Maya's_Choice.jpg Cory_Shows_Off_His_Card.jpg Table_2.jpg Watching_The_Show.jpg Riley_Vs._Cory_Showdown.jpg Playing_The_Long_Game.jpg Riley's_Choice_Of_Friends.jpg Late_Game_Night.jpg Winning_The_Family_Game.jpg Winning_The_Long_Game.jpg Game_Night_Victory.jpg Everyone's_Present.jpg Sem_título.png Maya_Puts_Her_Foot_Down.jpg Farkle_Is_Prepared.jpg The_Master_Plan_Begins.jpg Rope_Trick.jpg Springing_The_Trap.jpg Running_For_The_Hills.jpg Belgium_No_More.jpg Maya_Makes_A_Move.jpg Farkle_Claims_The_Other_One.jpg The_Condition.jpg Trust_Fail.jpg Slow_Motion_Farkle.jpg Solo_Motion.jpg Train_Date.jpg Maya_&_Josh.jpg First_Day_of_8th_Grade.jpg Lucas_Explains_Farkle_Time.jpg Girls_Return.jpg Return_Of_6_&_7.jpg Harts_Mourning.jpg Svorski_Service.jpg 8th_Grade_History.jpg Svorski's_Wake.jpg NW_Farkle.png Embracing_The_New_World.jpg Help_From_Maya_Penelope_Hart.jpg Calling_Out_Huckleberry.jpg Page_73.jpg Glorious_Hand_Kiss.jpg Cory_Suspects.jpg Kids_In_The_Hall.jpg Darby_Lends_A_Hand.jpg Girl_Meets_the_New_World.png What_Comes_Next.jpg Farkle's_Proposal.jpg Farkle_On_One_Knee.jpg Mrs._Farkle_Minkus.jpg Just_Married.jpg Bridal_Toss.jpg Belgium_Again.jpg Zay_In_Class.jpg Secretive_Lucas.jpg Maya_Hoses_Her_Pals.jpg Following_Lucas.jpg Lucas_Handles_Joey.jpg Saving_Zay.jpg Old_Pals.jpg Riley_Still_Looking.jpg Lucas'_Nickel.jpg Riley_Picks_Pluto.jpg Dream_Dreams_Not_Science.jpg Kids_&_Katy_At_Topanga's.jpg Kids_At_Topanga's_2_jpg.jpg Road_Trip.jpg Corpanga_&_Kids.jpg Road_Trip_To_Dig_Up_The_Past.jpg Pluto_Projectile.jpg Riley_Wants_To_Use_Her_Parent's_Capsule.jpg Riley's_Contribution.jpg Riley_Places_Pluto.jpg Pluto_Time_Capsule.jpg Maya_Wants_Privacy.jpg Maya_Doesn't_Care_If_It's_True.jpg Under_Lucas_Protection.jpg Warring_Parties.jpg Retaliation.jpg Esalation_Understood.jpg Lucas_Explains.jpg Falling_Maya.jpg Fallen_Maya.jpg Lucaya_GMRah_Rah.png Sleeping During Science.jpg Shut_Up,_Lucas.jpg Bunch_Of_Weirdos.jpg Friends_Again.jpg Doesn't_Want_A_Substitute.jpg Eric_&_Kids.jpg Senator_Graham_&_Kids.jpg Lucas_Meets_The_Senator.jpg Applause.jpg Garaboski_Gone.jpg Sneaking_Kids.jpg Kids_Surprised.jpg Maya_Interrogated.jpg Auggie_Interrogates_Lucas.jpg Class_In_Riley's_Room.jpg Auggie_in_History.jpg Fish_Selfie.jpg GirlMeetsFarkleScreencap37.png GirlMeetsFarkleScreencap38.png GirlMeetsFarkleScreencap39.png GirlMeetsFarkleScreencap40.png GirlMeetsFarkleScreencap41.png 84c1b23873b4cf0103d9cb5e71ecfdd2.jpg Dd706a46739edb5b43cc37db14f96acc.jpg Bc83910ad81c7ea800db574f4529f249.jpg Lucas and Maya GMW the rules.jpg 4906b962d8dd8063cb4c8c3af42b1132.jpg 69d5bfc5561f09dc991fd2163fa4314f.jpg A874a6389a811cfc705a4873e0ed4ccc.jpg 9115bb32f570c91fa19d90b0cd9eb60a.jpg 7eab50bb07e784b7f2e047f691514f46.jpg 4b0887b3f15bc4c131353b98a5590508.jpg Baa4921cff3eb4dd3213c61010b2bf91.jpg Lucas_&_Maya_Gazing_at_Each_Other_-_GMNY.gif Lucas_Leaning_in_for_a_Kiss.gif Lucaya_GMNY.png Lucaya (3x02).png LucayaCutKiss.jpg Upstate14.jpg Lucaya_-_(3x6).png Maya & Lucas (3x06).png Lucaya_(3x8).png Lucas disappointed at Maya (3x08).png Lucaya_-_GMSkiLodgeFantasy.png Maya & Lucas (Maya's Fantasy - 3x08).png Huckleberry Bond & The Bomb (3x08).png Lucaya - Power Couple of the World (Maya's Fantasy).png|Lucas and Maya in their dating fantasy Lucas and Maya - Who Is That (3x09).png Maya & Lucas question Riley (Mount Sun Lodge - 3x09).png Lucas talking to Maya by the fireplace (Mount Sun Lodge - 3x09).png Riley watches Lucas & Maya talk (Mount Sun Lodge - 3x09).png Maya & Lucas - Breaking Up (Mount Sun Lodge - 3x09).png Lucaya Hug.png Category:Friendship galleries Category:Pairing Galleries Category:Season 1 galleries Category:Season 2 galleries Category:Season 3 galleries